In aviation, the occurrence of certain conditions may require flight crew on an aircraft to make a radio call to an external communication facility (ECF) such as air traffic control (ATC) or airline operational control (AOC). Some of the conditions may occur during high workload or high task saturation times, which may result in the flight crew forgetting to make reports or calls, or errors or imprecision occurring within calls that are made. The radio calls to ATC can follow a highly-formatted structure that requires the inclusion of specific pieces of information, such as ATC's name (e.g., New York Center), which the flight crew may not remember at the time the radio call needs to be made.
Hence, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for assisting the flight crew in making radio calls. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.